Complete the Cyprus field studies on hydatid disease control and computerize the data; Begin analytical studies of these data to identify major determinants of high local prevalences of infection and local differences in rate of control progress. Continue with the construction of an epidemiological model of hydatid disease for testing with the New Zealand and Cyprus control program data.